Reminiscence of Efrafa
by Chibiscuit
Summary: After the death of General Woundwort, Vervain returns to the ruins of Efrafa and remembers all the events and choices that had led him down his path in life. (Pre-TV series)
1. Prologue

**It's all Vervain's fault (just ask Woundwort) that I'm writing another fic about him. Why does he have to be so interesting? Oh well... Anyway this is an origin story (as my brother dramatically called it) that tells about Vervain's time in Efrafa before canon (TV series canon, that is). Since this is pre-canon it'll contain some Efrafan OCs, mostly Vervain's family though.**

 **Always remember that I own nothing! NOTHING!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Vervain ran.

He ran and ran as fast as he could and not once did he look back. The Black Rabbit of Inlé was there and to look upon him meant death. He knew that; every rabbit knew that. He could hear the panicked screeches of the Darkhaven rabbits behind him but he didn't dare imagine what was happening to them. He sped up his pace, the wind roaring in his ears. He welcomed the temporary deafness. Finally, he'd reached the bottom of the hill and the forest was within sight. He leaped into the first bush he saw and crouched down, pressing his body down on the ground to make him as small as possible. He vaguely noted that he was shivering. Closing his eyes he focused all his thoughts on calming his wildly beating heart, praying to Frith for... for what, exactly? To live? To survive? He wasn't sure but still he prayed and prayed.

Vervain had no idea how long he laid there. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed it was getting dark. The reality of the situation hadn't hit him yet. All he knew was that once more he had run in the face of danger and once more he had survived when others perished. Survival, it was the most basic instinct but lately it seemed that no rabbit around had the common sense to listen to it. Still, this time...

Part of him wanted to turn back, to see what had happened, to confirm that the General was really gone. It wouldn't be the first time the General cheated death. But in the end Vervain didn't turn back. Somehow he just knew that this time he wouldn't be coming back. No rabbit, not even Woundwort, could escape if the Black Rabbit came for him personally. Despite himself, Vervain was impressed. Of course the General had made even his _death_ extraordinary. Vervain didn't think any rabbit had ever before moved the Black Rabbit in such a way. Very impressive, but in the end the fate of every rabbit is the same, no matter who they were and what they did. Still, this time...

"Guess you didn't give me to the Black Rabbit after all, hm, Sire?" He whispered. "But you still left me behind..." His heart felt heavy and he felt tears welling up in his eyes as his mind finally caught up with the facts. This time it had been Woundwort. Again. For real. "...just like I left you... again..." It wasn't betrayal, it was just survival instinct, that's all. He had told himself that before, convinced himself of it, yet still it stung. He'd promised to never again leave the General behind like that. Yet still he had. Vervain supposed he just couldn't help himself. He was- had been- no, still was, loyal to the General, to a fault even some would argue, but still he would never have given his life for him. Never. What would be the point in that? What good would he be to the General dead? Before the destruction of Efrafa he had not once even considered that the General would actually die at any other creatures' claw so the thought of what use he'd be if the General were dead had never occurred to him. He blinked the tears away. He hadn't cried since he was a young kitten. _It's pointless to cry. It won't bring him back so I choose to hold strong as he would've wanted me to._ Vervain hadn't remembered his mother's words in a long time. They rang so clearly in his mind that it was almost as if she were with him. Strange, he hadn't thought about her for so long, even though he'd adhered to many of her sayings. She had run as well, he remembered, she had run and left the rabbit she loved behind. How ironic.

But what was he supposed to do now? Last time he'd focused on surviving and hadn't really stopped to think about things. It hadn't gone well then. Vervain hated to admit it but he was rather worthless out in the free world all on his own. He had no idea how to survive on his own but he had no choice now, did he? He had nowhere to go, no-one to turn to. There were no stray Efrafan rabbits running around either. He actually had no idea where they'd all gone. There would be Darkhaven rabbits about but he didn't fancy running into them. He never liked Darkhaven or its ridiculous rules of combat. Nor could he stand to stay another second in that stinking place of death, man and _hrududu_. Woundwort had been the only reason he'd tolerated it all.

Redstone was gone now too so that was no option either. It was a pity really, he had liked that warren. When they were there, Vervain had hoped they would stay there until they stopped running. For a while life had seemed normal again. Even the General had acted more like his old himself. Or so Vervain had thought. It had turned out to be idle hope. All because of man. No, all because of that stupid 'destiny of destruction' nonsense that Woundwort had convinced himself of. Hmph, destiny. Just look where believing in that destiny had gotten him! And that prophecy had only made things worse. Visions of the future were already bad enough but prophecies? Really? It had honestly surprised Vervain that Woundwort of all rabbits would fall for something so ridiculous. A rabbit made his own choices. Thinking back on it, Vervain regretted ever telling Woundwort about Silverweed. His reading of Woundwort's heart had only spurred the General on further down his path of destruction. Though Vervain kept trying and hoping, it might've already been too late then. Woundwort had been too far gone. Still Vervain had followed him. That had been his _own_ choice, not some play of destiny, even though he couldn't really explain his reasons when Silverweed had asked about them.

As nice as Redstone had been Vervain knew there was only one place he wanted to return to: Efrafa, his one true home, the place where he had lived for the majority of his life. There was nothing left for him there but then again there was nothing left for him anywhere and he wasn't planning on dying here, hidden underneath a bush inside the territory of the rabbits who had turned out to be Efrafa's doom. No, if he was to stop running, it would be in Efrafa. Vervain knew the Black Rabbit would come for him soon too. He had neither the skills nor the energy (nor a reason besides just survival) to live in the free open world filled with hostile rabbits and _elil_. But by Frith, he was going to _choose_ where he'd die, even if it was the last thing he'd do. Which it would be of course.

An owl hooted. Vervain lowered himself again. It was almost completely dark now. He'd waited too long, the _elil_ would be out now and the world looked a lot different in the all-consuming blackness of the night. He knew the way though. To think they'd come so close to Hazel's warren during their wide patrols... Would things have been different if only they'd found it then? He shook his head. It was pointless to think about that now. It would most likely be smarter to stay put until dawn but Vervain didn't want to stay there any longer so against better judgement he crept from underneath the bush. Carefully he glanced around. The coast looked clear. For now. Not wasting another second he hopped off, making straight for Efrafa. He made sure to keep to cover as much as possible and though he heard a few owls and some menacing rustling of leaves, he never saw any _elil._

As he passed the boundaries to Efrafan territory he felt instantly safer. Somehow, even with Efrafa destroyed, it still felt like the best place to be. He paused when he passed the skull of a fox. A warning to all _elil_ that any who dared cross paths with Efrafa would meet the same fate. Vervain remembered when he'd seen it for the first time. The moment had changed his life forever. But he'd have time to reminisce later so he hopped on, following the familiar trail. There were much fewer traces of _elil_ here. _It seems they still fear you, General._

It was confronting to see Efrafa in ruins. He'd run away during the battle when the ground had split and swallowed Woundwort up. He'd known the battle was lost and the warren destroyed but he hadn't known it would be this bad. The tree had split and crumbled and with it the tunnels had collapsed. There was no way he'd be able to get inside without risking being caved in. The smell of death hit him as he descended down into the rubble and he was glad for the darkness that concealed any dead bodies. The Outsiders hadn't even bothered with the Efrafan casualties. And they called themselves so righteous, hah! How was the destruction of Efrafa justice, then? If they hadn't attacked then... He shook his head again. More pointless thoughts. Clearing his mind, he looked around for a place to rest. Eventually he found a hollowed piece of wood more than big enough for him to sleep in. He crawled inside, turning so that he could look out upon the remains of his home warren. Above the clouds parted, revealing a pale moon. It barely provided any light but that was fine.

Vervain closed his eyes and let memories flood over him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Chibiscuit~**


	2. Strength & Tricks

**It's rather tricky to determine what the characters were like when they were younger when you have nothing to go on. Not even any age indication whatsoever. Still, Vervain looks older than Champion so I'm going to assume he is.  
**

* * *

 _ **Strength & Tricks**_

Vervain was born as the only buck in a nest of three kittens. It was the first and only litter his mother ever had which is very unusual for a rabbit. As such his mother cherished all three of them and more often than not had called them a blessing from Frith. She would often tell him and his sisters, Nashia and Phyla, tales as grand as any storyteller out there. Her name was Thyme and she was well respected by all rabbits in Efrafa for she was wise and strong and co-Chief of the warren. His father, Basil, was Chief and doted on her and their kittens. Everything had been simple back then. Vervain spend his days as any kitten in a secure warren would, playing with his sisters and other kittens, annoying the older rabbits and listening to stories. And though the storyteller spun a good tale, it was Thyme's words of wisdom that had enthralled the three of them.

On a certain day, when Vervain was a little older, almost out of kittenhood, he was playing in front of the outcropped rock with Campion who was still much younger than him. Well, playing wasn't the word, rather he was listening to Campion going on and on about being in the Owsla when he grew up. The brown kit often came to him to talk or play.

"The other kittens don't want to play Owsla with me." He'd complain then.

"They're does." Vervain replied. Nashia would glare at him then because, as she says, what does that have to do with anything? At that time they were the only two bucks around. Well, there was Moss but he was even younger than Campion and his mother had made it quite clear that he was not to play outside yet. Especially not the rough kind of games Campion wanted to play. And for all Nashia's complaints none of the does showed any interest in playing Owsla.

"I know! But I want to play! Please, Vervain?" Vervain never told Campion he had no interest in being or playing Owsla either. Campion looked up to him so Vervain felt he couldn't disappoint him. Usually he coaxed the kit into talking about it until he was too tired or it was too late for any actual playing. It worked for the most part.

That time however Campion could not be persuaded to simply talk all the way through. He insisted that Vervain help him practise a battle move he'd seen his father do earlier (and that he'd been explaining in great detail just now). Vervain felt dread creep up on him. Campion's father was the Captain of the Owsla and besides his own father the toughest rabbit Vervain knew. Yet Vervain couldn't refuse because both their fathers were watching them from the outcropped rock where they had been enjoying a little peace and talk. At Campion's rather loud and enthusiastic request however, their attention turned on their sons.

"So, I'll try it on you and then you tell me if it was okay!" It didn't help that Campion was apparently under the impression that Vervain knew how to do this move. He didn't. He didn't know any Owsla moves whatsoever nor did he want to. Vervain suppressed a sigh and nodded, "Go ahead then." After all, how bad could it be? Campion was just a little kitten.

Vervain learned then and there that Campion should not be underestimated. One moment Vervain had given the go-ahead and the next he was lying flat on his back, a triumphant Campion on top of him.

"So? How did I do?" He asked eagerly. Vervain blinked. He didn't even know what had happened, let alone whether it was what was supposed to happen. He glanced up at the rock, hoping to find some clue as to what the right answer was. Campion's father was beaming with pride. "Very good." He answered as he made to get up. Campion jumped off him and hopped around happily. "Really?!" Vervain nodded, glad that was over with.

"Okay your turn!" Vervain stared blankly at Campion. "My turn?"

"Yeah, now you try it on me!"

"I can't try a move like that on you. You're too young."

Campion looked disappointed but, much to Vervain's relief, he didn't ask again. His relief didn't last long.

"Come on Vervain, it'll be fine. My son is tough, he can take it!" Vervain froze. He looked back at the rock and saw his father regarding him with an unreadable expression. Did he want this too? Still, he could hardly refuse now. If Campion's own father was okay with it then no excuse would work. Not any that allowed him to save face, at least. Well, fine then, he'd do it. If Campion could do it, there was no reason he couldn't.

There were reasons a plenty. For starters, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Well, nothing for it. He'd just knock Campion on his back and be done with it. He noticed his sisters had stopped their game. Nashia was watching him with great interest and a little bit of jealousy. _You're free to take my place any time, sister._

He took a deep breath to steady himself and tensed his muscles. With one big leap he jumped at Campion, intend on using his superior weight to knock him over. Campion took one little step to the side and Vervain flew right past him, landing face first on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Campion asked worried. He hopped over and offered his paw to help him up. Vervain slapped it away and scrambled up.

"Isn't that going a bit _too_ easy on the kit, brother?" Nashia called out from the sidelines. He could hear she was trying to hide her amusement. Vervain didn't care for Owsla but still the comment stung. Though it was nothing compared to what his father said next.

"Well done, Campion." There was a pause. "Nice try, Vervain." He added. Nice try. Vervain didn't dare look up at his father, afraid to see the disappointment in his eyes. Without another word, he hopped off, ignoring Campion and his sisters as they called out to him. He had never before felt so humiliated in his life.

He hadn't been in his burrows for long when his mother and sisters joined him. As he'd expected Nashia and Phyla had told her what had happened. Vervain didn't dare look her in the eye, afraid she too would be disappointed in him like his father.

"Vervain." Thyme settled down next to him and softly started grooming him. "Don't be upset."

"Father is upset, isn't he?" Vervain asked. "Because a kitten like Campion is better at Owsla moves than me." He added bitterly. It was ridiculous. He didn't even care but just the thought that his father, who had always doted on him, could be so disappointed in him was too painful. Thyme didn't reply, she simply kept grooming him. Slowly, Vervain felt himself relax.

"Thanks." He mumbled to Nashia. Having calmed down he realized she'd only been trying to help him with her comment. She simply nodded in return and Vervain appreciated the simplicity of the exchange. Phyla gave him a small smile which he returned in kind. His heart felt lighter again but still there was a doubt nagging at him. His father hadn't come so did that mean he didn't want to see his son? Because he wasn't any good at fighting?

"Listen, Vervain, and you too, Nashia, Phyla." When Thyme spoke her voice was soft but firm. As always it immediately caught her children's attention. "Rabbits are not expected to be strong fighters. The Lord Frith gave us many other gifts to survive. Did El-ahrairah not use his tricks to win instead of brute force? Tricks are a rabbit way."

"So, the Owsla is un-rabbit-like?" Vervain asked confused yet glad. She was right, El-ahrairah wasn't a fighter either so there was no reason why he should be.

Nashia looked indignant at his suggestion. "Of course not!"

"No, of course not." Thyme repeated softly, giving Nashia a reassuring look. Nashia settled down again and their mother carried on. "I never said it was. What I mean is that different rabbits have different qualities. Some are good at fighting, like the rabbits in the Owsla, and some are good at tricks." She looked at Vervain and then added with a smile, "like me."

"One way is not better than the other and both are needed to survive. Rabbits do not live alone. They need each other. If you are a rabbit gifted with strength, you need to use that strength for your warren. If you are gifted with tricks then you need to use them to help your warren as well." She paused then, her eyes clouding over and for a moment she seemed lost in a far-off memory. Then, in a much lower voice, she continued, "A smart rabbit chooses his companions wisely." She focused all her attention on Vervain now. "If you lack strength then seek one who has it."

Vervain never forgot those words.

* * *

 **I might regret calling his father Basil. I keep thinking about Fawlty Towers. Imagine that, Efrafan Towers! *snickers***

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chief & Captain

_**Chief & Captain**_

Vervain was sitting outside, staring up at the full moon, as he mulled over the day's events and his mother's words. He'd noticed Campion hanging around nearby, nervously shuffling back and forth, but he'd made no attempt to call the kitten over. Eventually Campion seemed to have made up his mind and slowly scuttled over to sit next to Vervain.

"Uhm..." He started unsure. Vervain merely glanced at him before turning his attention back to the moon. "Are you mad at me?"

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry for beating you today!" Vervain flinched at the reminder. "A-and thank you for going easy on me! So... I..." He trailed off and then softly whispered, "Please don't be mad with me..."

Vervain sighed, "I'm not mad."

"Really?!"

"Yes." He turned to Campion who was gazing at him with big hopeful eyes. "You did well today." Campion beamed at the praise. He almost looked happier than when his father had praised him. Which was just silly because how could his praise mean more to Campion than that of his father, the Captain of the Owsla? "You'll make a fine officer one day." He added and Vervain swore he'd never seen a kitten so happy in his life.

"Do you think I'll be Captain?"

Vervain frowned, "Don't push it now."

Campion's face instantly fell. Vervain sighed, "But yeah sure, why not?" He conceded. After all, who was he to judge who would make a good Owsla Captain? "If you train enough, that is." He added. Couldn't have Campion getting too ahead of himself after all. The brown kitten seemed pleased by the answer though.

"Hey, when I become Captain, will you become Chief?" Vervain stared at Campion's suggestion. He made it sound so simple and natural.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? We could protect Efrafa together!"

"I..." Vervain wanted to refuse again but Campion seemed so hung-up on the idea that he decided against it. "I'll think about it."

"We'd make a great team, you and I, I'm sure of it!" Campion chatted on happily as if it was already determined that they'd be the next Chief and Captain of Efrafa. Vervain indulged him in his fantasy and even started to believe it a little. Maybe if the two of them work together, they really could keep Efrafa safe forever.

Wouldn't that be something?


	4. Mother & Father

**Carrots make Vervain a happy bunny.**

* * *

 ** _Mother & Father_**

When Vervain had been a young kitten Efrafa hadn't fallen into disarray yet. It was a normal warren like there are so many in the world. There were _elil_ about but they could be avoided. The amount of _flayrah_ they ate was limited but there was enough other food around to feed every rabbit. No rabbit could have foreseen that this peace and tranquillity would soon shatter. Efrafa didn't fall from one day to the next. It was a gradual process that began with an increase in desperate and hungry _elil_ that had migrated into their territory. The Owsla was busier every day to keep the warren hidden and safe and the already limited amount of raids on farms became even rarer. Morale at Efrafa was at an all-time low and its Chief and co-Chief decided that something needed to be done. And what better way to boost the morale of a rabbit than with some tasty _flayrah_?

"I could go for a carrot." Vervain mumbled as he lay around listlessly. "I think I'm starting to forget what they taste like."

"As if you could ever forget that." Nashia replied with a roll of her eyes. Vervain merely huffed because really she had a point. Not that he was going to tell her that. Still, he could really go for a carrot...

"Really, brother, they're just carrots."

"So, you don't mind if I have all of them next time then?"

"What?!" Nashia burst out, then immediately threw her paws over her snout to pretend it never happened. Vervain grinned.

"They're just carrots, after all." He replied, doing his best at imitating Nashia's voice. He was rewarded with a glare and a huff.

"I prefer lettuce anyw- urg." She trailed off, a look of displeasure crossing her face. Vervain wasn't surprised that Campion joined them. It was funny really. Nashia had so much in common with Campion yet she couldn't stand him at all. The young buck seemed completely oblivious to this though which only served to amuse Vervain further. He supposed his sister was just jealous because Campion got to be officially trained as an Owsla officer and she didn't. Vervain didn't mention this out loud though. He didn't fancy listening to another one of Nashia's complaints about how unfair it all was. That's another thing they had in common, Vervain seemed to be the go-to rabbit to complain to for both of them. Official permission or not didn't stop Nashia though. She observes the Owsla officers and then practises their moves in secret. Well, she thought she was doing it in secret, but Vervain was pretty sure every rabbit in Efrafa knew about it. They simply ignored it. Being the daughter of the Chiefs of Efrafa had its perks.

"I'm beat." Campion exclaimed as he flopped down next to Vervain.

"Been training?" Vervain asked, noting his sister's growing displeasure. Yes, most definitely jealous. He supposed it must be frustrating. Nashia was almost, if not even more, competent than Campion.

"Yes, they want me to join the real Owsla as soon as possible."

Neither Vervain nor Nashia commented on this. They all knew the Owsla had no paws to spare. They'd lost a few members recently and they hadn't been that big to begin with. And now with the increase in _elil_...

"Where's Phyla?" Campion asked curiously.

"Probably off mooning all over Flax." Nashia replied.

"I really don't get what she sees in that buck." Vervain added. Really, he was just so... boring and average. He wasn't strong nor was he very bright either. Vervain had tried holding a conversation with him a few times because Phyla had begged him to find out if he was interested in her, but by Frith you were better of conversing with a babbling brook! When Nashia and he had asked Thyme what she thought about it (because Flax was hardly a wise choice for a companion), she merely said that love can make any rabbit illogical.

Campion blinked in surprise at the siblings' tone. "She's in love. Isn't that wonderful?"

Nashia snorted and Vervain rolled his eyes. Didn't seem all that lovely to him if it made you dumb.

Campion looked confused by their reactions. "Well I think it's lovely. You should be happy for her."

"You sound just like her. Don't tell me you're in love too?" Nashia's voice was simply dripping with disdain. Vervain wondered how Campion didn't notice.

"No, not _now_ , but I'm sure that one day I will be. When the right doe comes along."

"And what a lucky doe that'll be." Nashia snickered at Vervain's tone of voice but Campion merely smiled at him. Sometimes, Vervain thought Campion purposely ignored his sarcasm.

"It'll happen to you too." That sounded much more ominous to Vervain than it probably should.

"Hah! He already is deeply in love!" Nashia exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"He is?" Campion's eyes were wide. He turned to Vervain, "Really?"

"First I've heard of it."

"Oh please brother! Every rabbit knows your one true love is carrots!" She laughed and Campion joined in. How funny, teasing him was another thing that they had in common, it seemed.

"You got me." He answered dramatically. "So know that I won't be sharing their love next time."

Vervain couldn't help smiling as well as his sister and Campion laughed even more. It was a good day.

* * *

Even though they were no longer kittens Vervain and his sisters still slept in the same burrow as their parents. It had become rather cramped though but Thyme had said that as long as they all still fit in they would stay there. She seemed very adamant about it. Vervain didn't mind mostly. He supposed that if Flax returned Phyla's affection they'd be moving into their own burrow soon. As much as he liked the comfort of feeling the warm bodies of his family around him as he slept, he wouldn't mind a little more room. Then maybe Nashia wouldn't kick him in her sleep so often.

As she had done just now.

Vervain blearily opened his eyes as another kick connected. _She probably practices battle moves even in her sleep!_ He kicked her back but Nashia slept on as if nothing had happened. Vervain sighed. He was about to try and go back to sleep when he noticed their parents weren't there. Soft voices drifted from the tunnel outside their burrow. Curious, but not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Vervain angled his ears so he could understand what was being said.

"I've heard him calling me, Thyme." Vervain had never heard his father speak in such a soft voice before. He sounded... fragile. There was a long pause and for a moment Vervain thought the conversation had ended already. But who were they talking about?

"Let some other rabbit go." His mother finally said, her voice holding the same firm tone that she used when she wanted to teach her children something. It was strange to hear it used on his father.

"Thyme, I can't do that. The warren needs some hope and I can give it to them."

"And you think this will give them hope?" Thyme's voice rose in anger.

"We already agreed on the plan." Basil countered. " _Your_ plan, remember?"

"You know what I mean." Thyme bit out. Vervain had never heard his mother so angry or emotional. It made him uncomfortable.

"A rabbit can't escape his fate, Thyme." His voice was soothing but it clearly did little to sooth Thyme. She snorted.

"You haven't even tried yet."

"I have... but the call remains." Vervain had to really focus to hear him now. His father's voice was barely a whisper. "Facing it is my own choice."

His mother sighed, "Then, I respect that choice." She conceded but to what exactly Vervain had no clue. The conversation had given him a bad feeling though. "But I am going with you."

"You shouldn't-"

" _I am going with you."_ She repeated. "My plan, remember?"

"...Let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Vervain thought it strange how happy his father suddenly sounded but before he had time to contemplate it, he heard his parents return. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt his father settle next to him, their fur brushing, and soon he was really asleep again.

* * *

"Vervain, wake up!"

Vervain groaned and threw his paws over his head. "Leave me alone..."

"Wake up!" This time the order was accompanied by a harsh poke. Grumbling Vervain obliged and sat up. He blinked to clear his blurry vision and saw Phyla staring at him, a look of mixed sympathy and amusement on her face. He turned to Nashia who had rudely woken him up. "You better have a good reason for this." He glared at her but she merely smiled innocently.

"Mother and father want to see us." Phyla explained.

"They see us every day."

Phyla smiled at that, "Yes but-"

"They're going on a raid today!" Nashia interrupted loudly. "So come on! Maybe we get to go with them!"

Much to Vervain's relief (and he suspected Phyla's as well) they were, in fact, not allowed to go with them. On the top of the outcropped rock they lined up in front of their parents. It made Vervain feel like the were Owsla officers about to be told their mission.

"Be sure to look after Efrafa while we're gone." Basil told them seriously. "And remember that I love you all dearly."

Vervain looked at his sisters and saw his confusion reflected in their eyes. Why was their father being so dramatic about it? Sure, a raid was dangerous but they were the Chiefs, there was nothing they couldn't handle when they worked together! He looked over at his mother and saw that her eyes were clouded over. He was about to ask what was wrong but Phyla beat him to it.

Basil smiled, "Nothing. I know I don't often show it but I'm proud of you." He looked from Phyla to Nashia before settling on Vervain. "Of all three of you." Vervain found he had a lump in his throat and though he wanted to say something to his father, anything really, the words didn't come so he just nodded as his vision grew blurry. Tears? But why? This was just a raid. They'd be back before he knew it and he could hopefully have a carrot again.

"We better get going while the morning is still early." He concluded, turning to Thyme. Her eyes were clear again as she nodded. She turned to them and smiled, "Behave now."

"We'll be back before you know it." His father added and without another word he and Thyme hopped off with the rest of their raiding party.

Vervain never saw his father again.


	5. Lies & Loss

**_Lies & Loss_**

"My heart has joined the Thousand for my love has stopped running today."

Thyme stared out in front of her as she said the prayer from atop the outcropped rock. Every rabbit in Efrafa sat silently, heads bowed low, as they murmured their own prayers in respect of their Chief. Vervain sat with his sisters close to the rock. Phyla was shivering and crying and Vervain pressed closer to her, hoping to provide some comfort. On her other side Nashia did the same, though Vervain knew there was little comfort to give now. His own heart felt broken, his chest hollow. His father was gone. He was really gone. _We'll be back before you know it._ Liar. Tears were threatening to spill but he vigorously blinked them away. His mother was about to descend from the rock when someone asked her what exactly had happened to their Chief. She hadn't given any details and the rest of the raiding party had been back before her. For a brief moment there had been joy at the _flayrah_ they had brought back. Now it just lay discarded in a pile somewhere.

Thyme stared down at the Efrafan who had posed the question. Then she raised her head and looked over them, her gaze focused on a far-off point as she spoke.

"After Basil and I got separated from the rest of the party, we were attacked by a fox." There was a pause and Vervain felt for his mother who was being forced to relive such a horrible memory. He kept his gaze on her, listening intently. "It caught us unaware. There was no place to hide and so..." There was a slight pause, so brief it was easy to miss. Thyme's eyes glistened and for a second Vervain thought they were tears but when he blinked it was gone. "We fought it together."

Vervain frowned. Something felt off, something about the way she spoke, forced or tight with grief maybe? No, it was something else. It sounded... rehearsed. _She's lying._ Vervain realized with a jolt. His mother was lying, but why? What had really happened then? What part was true and what wasn't? Thyme continued on and Vervain listened again.

"...refused but he insisted. The fox had caught up with us again and just as I wanted to renew our attack, Basil pushed me in the river and attacked the fox alone. I... I saw him die and... swam back to the other shore. It was too late for Basil so I came back to Efrafa." A complete silence followed her story. Vervain's mind was whirling. She was lying, she was lying, but about what? And why? He regarded her closely, noted the patches of wet fur (so she had been swimming), how ruffled the rest seemed and the scratches on her flank. The scratches... they were too shallow, too few. Vervain knew nothing of combat but he wasn't dumb. A fox would have done much worse to her. She didn't look one bit like a rabbit who had just come from a fight with a fox, or any other fight for that matter, no, she looked more like a rabbit that had run through the undergrowth for dear life.

She had run away. Vervain's eyes widened at the realization. His mother had abandoned her mate to a fox and run away.

"We went on this raid to give hope to Efrafa. Let us honour Basil by not falling into despair." Thyme concluded and hopped down the rock. She hopped over to them and touched each of them on their heads with her nose. "My precious children..." She murmured and Vervain didn't think they were supposed to hear her. Phyla was still sobbing, though much more softer.

"Father was brave." Nashia said, her voice steady. Vervain was impressed by her composure. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak. Grief over the loss of his father and confusion about his mother's lies swirled inside his head. Thyme looked at her. "Yes, yes he was. The bravest rabbit I ever knew and ever will know."

Vervain saw it in her eyes then. Whatever had happened, whatever lies she had told, the pain in her eyes was real. And so Vervain simply pressed himself against her, hoping to ease some her pain and to have some of his own numbed in return.

* * *

The plan to give back some hope to Efrafa with a raid had, despite the tragic loss of their Chief, worked. Every rabbit in Efrafa enjoyed a piece of _flayrah_ (Vervain had gotten his carrot and though it was the most bitter-sweet one he'd ever eaten he appreciated it more than any other) and all of them were determined to honour their Chief's will. Thyme acted as the only Chief and though Vervain knew she was grieving, she never showed it. One night, not too long after Basil had stopped running, Vervain woke in the middle of the night to voices. A sense of deja-vu settled over him as he remembered the night before the raid when he'd heard his parents talk. He understood now who the one calling his father had been. Vervain had hoped it would ease his sorrow but it didn't. This time though the voice he heard was that of the Captain. He remained still. There was no need to move for the Captain was in their burrow and his mother was still where she'd been when they went to sleep.

"Thyme, we need to talk."

"Captain, it is in the middle of the night. This is neither the time nor the place." Her voice betrayed nothing. If anything, it sounded slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Thyme sighed, "I swear if you ask me that one more time..."

"I will ask as often as needed." The Captain replied a bit more forcefully now.

"You're overstepping your boundaries, _Captain."_

The Captain sighed before speaking again, much softer and gentler than Vervain had ever heard him, "Thyme, he was my Chief, my best friend, I understand. I grief for him too. I miss him too." When Thyme didn't answer he carried on, "It's okay to cry. It's okay to miss him."

"Cry?" She snorted, "It's pointless to cry. It won't bring him back so I choose to hold strong as he would've wanted me to." There was a pause and Vervain suddenly felt her give him a small lick over his head. He had to struggle not to squeak in surprise. "I have to be their strength now."

"You don't have to do it alone." The Captain answered at length. "The whole of Efrafa is with you. Just remember that."

"Of course. Thank you, Captain."

Vervain could hear the Captain hopping away. Thyme nuzzled his head once more and murmured, "Even if I have to do it alone, no matter what the cost, I will protect you three, my blessing from Frith..."

* * *

 **Good thing Vervain is such a light sleeper or he'd miss all this plot-relevant dialogue.**

 **Thanks for reading so far and I hope you're enjoying it!**


	6. Brother & Sister

**Campion is perpetually confused.** **  
**

* * *

 ** _Brother & Sister_**

Though none in Efrafa were aware of it at the time, if they ever were, the death of their Chief Basil was the first event that sped up the near downfall of Efrafa. The Owsla was ever vigilant yet slowly but surely they stayed closer and closer to the warren. The _elil_ drew ever nearer and Thyme feared for Efrafa. She spent most days overlooking Efrafa from the rock or thinking in her burrow. Most of all, she looked after her children who most felt her change. But they never mentioned it nor did they dare bring up their father near her. Vervain pushed down his grief, doing his best to forget and move on. In a way, it was the best way to honour his father's memory. He kept his mother's words in mind and vowed not to cry, no matter how much he sometimes missed his father. Things soon returned to as good as normal and the days passed much as they had before.

"Am I hearing this correctly? You want to willingly be in close proximity to Campion?" Vervain laughed because really he hadn't heard something so hilarious in a while.

"Come on, Vervain, I'm being serious here!"

"That's the funny part."

"You're overreacting. It's not that strange of a request."

"Nashia, you can't stand Campion. Every rabbit in Efrafa, except Campion himself, can clearly see that."

"...Is it that obvious?" Nashia actually sounded surprised. Amazing.

"The death-glares and sarcastic comments are pretty much a dead give-away."

" _You_ make sarcastic comments."

"Yes, but I don't scrunch up my face as if I just smelled a _hrududu_ every time I lay eyes on Campion."

"You don't even know what a _hrududu_ smells like!"

"I don't have to, I can imagine it."

Nashia hmph'ed. Vervain grinned in pleasure at his sister's reaction. He could hardly pass up this opportunity to tease Nashia. It was usually the other way around. Another idea struck him.

"Oh, wait, I _see_." Vervain said, barely able to keep from laughing, "This is the love-hate thing Bramble mentioned once, isn't it?" Nashia's face promptly scrunched up as if she'd smelled a _hrududu_ at the implication.

"Hey, I've-" Phyla exclaimed happily as she hopped over to join them. She stopped short however and stared at Nashia, then glanced around before turning back to Nashia in confusion, "Campion's off on patrol, isn't he?"

Vervain just laughed some more, "Yes, much to Nashia's disappointment." Phyla looked completely lost now. "Why?"

"She wants me to talk to him for her." He answered casually.

"Oh! Just like you talked to Flax for me?" Vervain grinned. Exactly the response he was expecting. By this point Nashia looked completely horrified. "That's wonderful! This is just like that story Bramble told us!"

"AAARGH! NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WI-" Nashia burst out.

"Oh hey Campion!" Phyla greeted the buck as he hopped over to them. The patrol must've just gotten back. Nashia crouched down, paws over her head, and grumbled something that Vervain couldn't understand. He guessed it was some insult addressed to Campion. That's what it usually was.

"How was patrol?" Vervain asked.

"Uneventful, thank Frith." He replied then nodded at Nashia, "Is she all right?"

"Oh how nice of you to ask Campion!" Phyla exclaimed happily. Vervain couldn't have said it better, only difference is that Phyla actually meant it. That actually only made it better. "Isn't it, Nashia?" Truly, Frith bless Phyla.

Nashia groaned.

"Never better." Vervain quipped, "is what she means."

"Okay?" Campion answered unsure, then carefully added, "Did something happen while I was on patrol?"

"No." Nashia grumbled as she sat up again, throwing a glare at Vervain and daring him to disagree.

"No, not really. We were just talking." Vervain replied.

"Yes, about love!" Phyla supplied happily. And though Vervain loved the look of horror on Nashia's face, he too was surprised at Phyla's comment.

"Love?" He and Campion asked in unison.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily as she hopped a few circles before settling down again. "Flax loves me! We're mates now!"

"That's wonderful, Phyla!" Campion replied warmly. He bent over and briefly touched her head with his nose. "Congratulations!"

Vervain shared a look with Nashia and saw that she too was sceptical. Flax hadn't exactly become any wiser a choice for companion lately. Still, Phyla looked happier than Vervain had ever seen her before, so who were they to deny her that? It was her choice and they should respect that,even if they don't agree with it. Vervain remembered then, the conversation the night before that fatal raid. His father had made a choice then as well and even though his mother had clearly disagreed, she'd accepted it. Is that what love was then? A nudge in his side brought Vervain back to the present. He turned to Campion who was glaring at him before softly nodding at Phyla. Vervain saw her looking up at him hopefully but also... scared? Scared that they would begrudge her the choice? Any thought of objecting left Vervain's mind and he bent over to touch noses with his sister.

"Congratulations. I'm happy you found someone who returns your love." And Vervain found he really meant it. Nashia joined him and offered her congratulations as well. Vervain could hear hers were heartfelt as well.

When later that day Phyla told their mother the good news, Thyme genuinely smiled and Vervain realised how long it had been since she had.

* * *

Vervain felt like a messenger, hopping back and forth between Nashia and Campion. Okay, so he only had to go back and forth _once_ but still it was rather ridiculous. If Nashia was willing to spend time with Campion, she should at least ask him herself. I mean what was she going to do at those sessions? Remain quiet and throw death glares at the rabbit that's trying to instruct her at her own request? She probably would do that, Vervain thought amused, and hopped on to look for Nashia. She hadn't been at their usual gathering place beneath the rock so that meant she was most likely off training on her own. Too impatient to even wait for his report! Well, that was Nashia for you.

"Figured you'd be here." He said as way of greeting when he'd found her. She was exactly where he'd thought she'd be. Training, as per usual.

"FINALLY!" Nashia burst out as she immediately stopped the move she was performing and dashed over to her brother. "Well, how'd it go? What'd he say? Will he do it?"

"Well, I talked to Campion about it." Vervain started, only to be interrupted by Nashia's impatient "get to the point!" He sighed but obliged, thinking he shouldn't tease his sister again and tell her the partly good news. "Right, well, Campion said he'd be more than happy to train with you. He was rather confused why you didn't ask him yourself though."

Nashia shuffled awkwardly, "You know why."

"Yes, I do. So I told him you're just shy."

"What?!" Okay, just a little bit of teasing then. You never know when you'll get another opportunity after all.

"Oh don't worry. He though it endearing." He kept his face straight and pointedly ignored Nashia's glare. She was rather good at those though.

"But he'll do it then? He'll teach me everything he knows? Everything he's learned in Owsla training with his father?" She double-checked and Vervain nodded at every question. Her face lit up with joy at every nod.

"About your other request..." Vervain started again and Nashia looked a little surprised, "You asked about that already as well?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I when I was talking to him anyway?" Really, did his sister expect him to have regular talks about her with Campion? Heh, the conclusions Phyla would jump to!

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd wait until Campion knows how good I am."

"Trust me, he knows. He said he'd ask his father if he can arrange for you to join the Owsla but he made no promises."

"I suppose that was to be expected. He can't really force his father."

"Glad to hear you're so level-headed about this." Vervain replied, amused at the indignant look he got in return. "He brought up a good point though. Why don't you just ask mother? She's Chief, it's her permission you need."

Nashia scoffed, "Mother would never let me if I asked." Vervain could hear the sadness behind her anger. He knew what she meant.

"She has been rather protective of us lately." He agreed.

"Understatement." Nashia huffed angrily but then her features softened again. "She used to be so supportive of me... but now... now I have to put my destiny into the paws of Campion...!"

"Destiny? Nashia, there is no such thing as destiny. You choose your own path in life. Remember mother's words?"

"I already chose my path long ago! But what good is choosing a path if I'm not allowed to walk it? What good are the gifts given to me when I'm not allowed to use them?" Desperation laced her voice and Vervain didn't know what to answer to that. Thyme had told them to use their gift for the good of the warren but now she was the one who stopped Nashia from doing exactly that. He knew she was worried about them, that she wanted them safe. It was obvious in the way she kept them inside the warren at all times.

"Mother only tries to protect us."

"By keeping us locked up in Efrafa?" Nashia countered in disbelief. Vervain tried to reason with her but she just shook her head and went on, her voice rising in frustration, "Easy for you to say! You don't even want to go outside with the Owsla, you don't even want to do anything! Well, you might be content to just stay in Efrafa and do nothing but I'm not!" Stunned, Vervain watched her hop off without another word or glance at him. He'd never seen his sister this upset before. They'd never had an argument end like this. I mean sure they argued and discussed but at the end of the day all was good between them despite their differences. Somehow, this time seemed different. He waited for her to come back and apologize but she didn't.

* * *

 **Well that escalated quickly.  
**


	7. Evasion & Silence

**I admit I had no idea what to call this chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Evasion & Silence_**

Nashia didn't apologize later or the next day or any days following that one either. Not only did it put a strain on their relationship, Nashia was also acting more and more distant from their mother. It was mother she was really angry with, Vervain realized, and he could see how it broke their mother's heart to see her daughter like this. Vervain tried to comfort her the best he could but it only did so much good. It angered Vervain. Why was Nashia acting like this? She knows Thyme is only doing what she feels is best for them, what she feels will help them survive in the increasingly more difficult times (because morale had plummeted again in Efrafa and _elil_ were breathing down their necks now). So why was she being so stubborn? Why didn't she admit she was wrong and apologize to him and make up with mother? The fact that Thyme had turned down the Captain's proposal to allow Nashia to join the Owsla certainly hadn't helped the situation. The tension between Vervain and Nashia hadn't gone by unnoticed. It was difficult not to notice after all. They used to spend so much time together and now they couldn't even look at one another. To make matters worse, their sister and Campion kept throwing him worried glances and even though Vervain knew they meant well, he really could do without them. Both of them had also come to talk to him, separately, and asked him to make things right with Nashia.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Phyla had asked him once when they were alone underneath the rock.

"Because I have nothing to apologize for! She's the one in the wrong here!" Vervain had bit back annoyed.

"So what? Who cares about being right or wrong, just apologize to her!"

Vervain didn't reply. Phyla sighed, something she didn't do often, "You've always accepted your differences before. Why can't you do that this time?"

"It's not about that." Vervain whispered. He did accept Nashia's choice and he understood why she was frustrated but their mother was suffering as well. Why couldn't she consider her feelings? Why couldn't she accept their mother's choice?

"Then what?" Phyla asked. She sounded desperate, at wits end even.

"Nevermind. I'm not apologizing when I did nothing wrong." Nothing... "I did... nothing at all." In the back of his mind, Vervain realised he had also been stung by his sister's accusation. It had felt like... like she had denied him by scorning his way of life. Like she didn't really accept him for who he was and what he did. Had Nashia been pretending all along? _I'm proud of you. All three of you._ Had father? He looked at Phyla, wanting to ask her but didn't, afraid of the answer.

"You certainly got stubbornness in common!" Phyla had exclaimed exasperated. Vervain hadn't replied and simply hopped off to their burrow.

Despite the tension between them Nashia still slept in the burrow with them but what had once been cosy and comforting was now anything but that. Phyla, who had decided to stay with them as well instead of moving to her own burrow with Flax, acted as a mediator between them. She always slept between them and tried her best to relieve the tension but it helped little. Still, Vervain had decided to try and act normal with Nashia when Phyla was around and he noticed Nashia did the same. He suspected Phyla had tried to talk to Nashia too but she must have refused as well because still no apology came.

One evening Vervain really didn't want to go to the burrow so he had stayed outside and climbed the warren up to the tree that held it together. He sat down and stared up at the moon. It was his favourite way of mulling over things that were bothering him. He'd done this as a kitten when his father had been disappointed in him, he'd done it a few times after his father's death to hide his pain from any other rabbit (and to silently ask the Black Rabbit why he took his father. No answer ever came of course) and he was doing it now about Nashia. Campion had chosen that time to ambush him. That seemed to be a thing with them: serious talks under the moon. They only ever discussed serious matters under the night sky and preferable with a full moon. How peculiar. But Vervain preferred it that way.

"How are you?" Campion asked as he sat down next to him. Vervain didn't look at him. He knew Campion would have that sympathetic look on his face and for some illogical reason that sometimes angered him. He didn't want to snap at Campion like he had at Phyla. He felt frustrated though.

"Wonderful." He replied simply, wincing at how sarcastic it sounded. Campion sighed. Vervain seemed to have that effect on rabbits lately.

"What happened between you and Nashia?" Of course _that_ he has to notice.

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Everything. You avoid each other and when you are forced to be together you don't talk to each other at all." It occurred to Vervain that Nashia spent more time with Campion now than him. It was silly but the thought hurt even though he knew she simply wished to train. Part of him wished he hadn't talked to Campion on her behalf. Maybe then they'd never have had their falling-out.

"...Has she... said anything to you?" Vervain asked tentatively. Did she miss him or did she find herself better off without her brother?

"No." Vervain's heart fell. "But she doesn't have to." Vervain looked at him then. Campion's eyes were soft as he gently whispered, "She misses you."

Vervain felt tears threatening to well up in his eyes. The rush of emotion at hearing those words was so sudden they left Vervain shaking. He swallowed and then, barely audible, whispered back, "I miss her too."


	8. Kittens & Kin

**Vervain is clueless.  
**

* * *

 _ **Kittens & Kin**_

The one that would eventually bring Nashia and Vervain closer together again was their sister Phyla after all. She hadn't managed to convince either of her siblings to reconcile but she didn't give up trying and even though it was at times difficult, she kept on being the mediator of the family. Still, the event that eventually began the healing of the rift between Vervain and Nashia was not something she'd planned. Or, well it was, rather she hadn't planned for it to have such a positive side-effect.

Vervain shifted around as he waited for Phyla to get back with Nashia. When she had told him and Thyme she had something to tell all of them, Vervain had thought it bad news at first until he noticed the huge smile on her face. It was more than that even, she was practically glowing. It eased any worries Vervain had had but now he was just really curious. What was taking them so long?

"Settle down, Vervain. Be patient." His mother told him. Her voice was lighter than it had been in days and Vervain had noticed a sparkle in her eyes. "It'll be worth the wait."

"You know what the news is then?"

His mother smiled, "I have an inkling." Vervain's curiosity only increased at the cryptic answer but at the very least he knew the news was making both his sister and mother happy. It would indeed be worth the wait then.

When Phyla finally came back with Nashia, who settled down as far from them as possible, Vervain was practically bursting with anticipation. Phyla smiled at them. "I have amazing news!" She beamed. "I'm expecting kittens!"

"I knew it." Thyme answered as she lovingly snuggled her daughter, "Congratulations, Phyla!"

"You knew?" She answered, a bit disappointed, "How?"

"A mother can tell." Phyla smiled and returned the affection. Vervain simply stared, frozen on the spot. Kittens. Phyla was having kittens. His sister. Kittens. That meant... family. They'd be his family. Kittens. Vervain's mind kept going around and around in circles. The thought of his sister having kittens was so strange, so sudden and unexpected to him that he had no idea how to react. Congratulations, yes, he should congratulate her. But when he finally found his voice again, all that came out was, "So soon?"

Phyla looked amused and Nashia snorted, "How long did you think it would take then?" Her tone was teasing, light, and Vervain was happy to hear it like that again, even if he felt like an utter fool. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were shining with warmth as she hopped over to Phyla. She settled down next to Thyme and touched noses with their sister. "Congratulations. I'm sure they will be beautiful."

Vervain hurried over, settling on the other side of their mother, and nuzzled Phyla as well. "What I meant to say was: congratulations." Phyla laughed, "I figured that's what you meant." Warmth filled Vervain at the sight of his sister's radiant smile, her eyes shining, her pelt glowing. He smiled down at her. When he glanced over at Nashia he saw it all reflected in her eyes as well. She glanced back at him and gave him a small smile. Vervain returned the favour. It wasn't much but it was a start.

* * *

Apparently, it was expected of Vervain that he go congratulate Flax on becoming a father. Normally his father would have done that but since he was now the only buck in the family the responsibility fell to him. Vervain thought it a pointless tradition and he was half-convinced they were just making it up. Still, he couldn't disappoint Phyla so he'd gone to look for Flax to offer his congratulations on behalf of them all. He had dreaded the encounter, he still wasn't very partial to Phyla's mate, but luckily the conversation was brief. Flax had other "really important stuff" to go deal with. He was on his way back to tell Thyme he'd done his duty when Campion came hopping over and nearly crashed into him.

"Vervain! There you are!" He exclaimed while Vervain tried to regain his balance. The near-collision had left his friend completely unfazed, of course.

"Indeed, here I am." He replied flatly but Campion seemed unperturbed by that as well. Vervain noticed he was beaming almost as badly as Phyla. Was there some strange happiness disease going around or something? "Are you going to be a father too?" He joked.

"A father? No, of course not- wait, are you?! You never told me you had a mate!" Campion actually sounded hurt and then thoughtful, "But who? I can't imagine any doe that would be your mate..." Vervain felt slightly insulted by that conclusion.

"Why thank you."

"Err... That's not what I meant...! I-" Vervain put up a paw to silence him, "I'm not going to be a father, Flax is." He explained before Campion could unwittingly insult him even more.

"Oh, of course. That makes sense." He didn't seem even the littlest bit surprised by the news.

"It does?" Vervain asked.

"Well, it was about time so." He made it out to be a given. Vervain grumbled. Great. Was he the only one actually surprised by the news? Did he lack some sort of kitten sense that every other rabbit had? Really, how did they know?

"I'll congratulate him later. But first I have great news as well!" Campion looked like a kitten again, eyes sparkling, almost giddy even. It was weird but also slightly contagious. "Oh?"

"Father is letting me lead my first patrol!" An image of Vervain's own father standing proudly on the outcropped rock involuntarily flashed through his mind. His chest felt tight. He knew Campion was expecting a reaction, he wanted to give him one, wanted to congratulate him and tell him he deserved it, because he did, but nothing came. He tried a smile but judging from Campion's guilty face it had come across as anything but reassuring.

"Vervain, I-" Campion started but was interrupted by his father calling him over. He glanced back at the waiting patrol - the one he was going to lead, Vervain guessed- and back at Vervain. Doubt flickered in his eyes. Vervain nodded at the patrol and Campion started hopping away. Vervain swallowed, willing the tightness to go away. Why did this feeling always catch him so unaware? He hated it, he didn't need it, it was nothing but a burden. He growled, annoyed with himself and his lack of control. He couldn't let Campion leave like this.

"Campion!" He called and was relieved it came out steady. Campion stopped and looked back at him. "Make Efrafa proud out there!" Campion gave him a smile, "I will!" before joining his patrol and exiting the warren in the lead. Vervain stared after him, wondering how Nashia would fare leading a patrol. She'd probably be great at it, though maybe a bit too bossy for some officers. They'd make a good team in the Owsla -Campion and Nashia- both were competent fighters, both were brave and both had the wisdom to lead as well. Campion would be the more level-headed one of the two of course. There was that little fact that Nashia hated Campion but she respected him and Vervain guessed that respect had only increased since they were training together. He sighed. Normally he would know this for sure because it was so easy to read his sister when they talked. Campion had looked so thrilled to lead a patrol. Would Nashia be that happy too if she got the chance? Vervain knew the question was obsolete. Of course she would be, she wanted nothing more. Vervain made up his mind then. He would go talk to their mother on Nashia's behalf. He had no idea whether she would even hear him out but he had to try. He owed his sister that much.

Without further delay he went back to their burrow but it seemed Thyme had left it and was sitting atop the outcropped rock. With a few quick hops he joined her and settled down next to her. The warmth in her eyes was still there but she also looked like she was contemplating something. When she noticed him, she smiled at him, "Did you offer our congratulations?"

Vervain blinked. Oh right, he'd forgotten about that. "Yes, I did."

"Well? Did he say something?"

"Not really. He seemed in a hurry." Vervain answered rapidly, wanting to broach the subject of Nashia and the Owsla. "I imagine he is." was her only comment.

"There is something I'd like to ask." He said quickly before his mother could resume her own thinking and send him away.

"Oh? What is it, Vervain?"

Vervain remained silent. He should've probably thought this through a little more. Simply asking wouldn't do much good, she'd just brush him off. He had to convince her somehow that Nashia needed to join the Owsla. An idea struck him.

"I was thinking." He started hesitantly and Thyme nodded to encourage him to go on, "Phyla's kittens will do Efrafa good."

Thyme smiled, "Yes, new life is always a good sign. The warren will gain beautiful new rabbits."

"But something Campion told me is bothering me." He carried on. Thyme's expression changed only a little but he could see she was interested now and slightly worried. "He said the _elil_ are closing in again and the Owsla have got their paws full."

Thyme's expression darkened, "I am aware of that, Vervain." Vervain gulped. His mother's mood had instantly plummeted. Perhaps this hadn't been the best tactic after all. But there was no going back now.

"They could use new officers." He suggested meaningfully. When his mother didn't reply he carefully added, "Nashia would be a great officer." Well, not very subtle but it should get the message across. Thyme stared in front of her, eyes clouded, and Vervain wondered if she'd even heard him. "Mother, something needs to be done." He tried again and this time her ears twitched. She gazed back at the tunnel that lead to their burrow.

"Yes, you're right." She mumbled. Vervain was glad she was agreeing with him but the look in her eyes worried him. "Rest assured. Something will be done." She turned to him with a small smile. It felt fake, like a lie, but not really. She wasn't lying, something would be done, but Vervain got the feeling it wasn't going to be what he'd hoped for. He didn't know what else to say, his mother had clearly made up her mind about something already, so he left her to it.

Well, that hadn't gone nearly as well as he'd hoped...

* * *

 **I made some designs for Nashia, Phyla, Thyme and Basil if you're wondering what they look like. You can see them on my DeviantArt account if you want. :D**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you're still enjoying it!**

 **Chibiscuit~**


	9. Friendship & Acceptance

**If I remember correctly anything over four is a thousand for rabbits. Though I don't think that's mentioned in the TV series...  
**

* * *

 _ **Friendship & Acceptance**_

Nothing was done for a couple of days and Vervain was beginning to think he'd dreamt his conversation with his mother up. His relationship with Nashia had improved since then. It wasn't like it used to be but at least they talked to each other again. He had thought about telling her he'd tried to convince Thyme but decided against it. She might take it the wrong way. Like an apology. Vervain didn't want her to think she'd been right. Stubbornness did indeed seem to be something they had in common. The past couple of days Vervain mostly kept Phyla company as she'd been ordered by Thyme to rest as much as possible. His sister thought she was overreacting but did as she was told nonetheless. Flax was almost never with her which Vervain thought rather odd. Nor did he see him around much in general. Though considering he'd never paid any attention to Flax's whereabouts before he had no idea whether that was normal or not.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Vervain asked one day as he and Phyla were lazing around, enjoying the warm touch of Frith on their fur.

Phyla laughed, "They haven't even been born yet!" Vervain had wondered when exactly they _would_ be born but he didn't dare ask, afraid this was yet another thing that every rabbit was supposed to know. He didn't want to look completely clueless again (even though, he had to admit, he was. At least when it came to kittens. No other rabbit needed to know that though).

"Don't you have any preferences then?" He asked instead.

"Hmmm... well, I have a few." Vervain waited for her to continue so she would tell him what they were. Phyla smiled, "Not going to tell you what they are though."

"What, why not?"

"Because, I haven't even told Flax about them! And he should be the first to know, don't you think? Being father and all?" She replied amused, her eyes sparkling. She hadn't lost that glow since the day she'd told them the good news. Maybe that was how every rabbit knew she was having kittens...?

Vervain faked a pout, "Fine then. Be that way." Phyla laughed heartily at his reaction. "Do you have any then? I might need more names."

"Just how many kittens were you planning on having?" Vervain asked incredulously.

"A thousand, of course! The more, the merrier!"

"You're gonna need a bigger burrow." It hadn't occurred to him before that Phyla would be moving out of their burrow when the kittens were born. There wouldn't be enough space for all of them. Also, Vervain imagined that she wanted to spend time with her mate and kittens alone, away from prying eyes. Not that Vervain would ever allow another rabbit into their family burrow. That just didn't seem right.

"Don't worry, we already have one ready."

"Really? Is that what Flax has been up to lately? Digging a burrow?" He replied amused. Imagine that, digging!

"No." Phyla answered, "He's been training really hard." The sheer pride in her voice caught Vervain's attention.

"Training... to be a father?" You could train for that?

Phyla laughed, "No, silly, to be an officer."

Vervain froze. He stared at his sister. An officer? He must've misheard that. Flax couldn't possibly become an Owsla officer. He was much too weak and dumb for that! The thought alone was preposterous. "What?" His voice was strained and Phyla must've noticed because she gave him a confused look.

"Flax is training to be an officer. You didn't know? He has been for a little while now." She elaborated. Vervain blinked. So he hadn't misheard. What in Frith's name was Flax thinking? "Why?" Vervain asked, disbelief evident in his voice. She must be joking, right? But, that wouldn't be like her. Phyla had looked proud and she always wore her emotions on her whiskers.

"What do you mean why? He wants to help protect the warren, of course. Now that he's going to be a father and all."

"And you let him?" Vervain asked incredulously. How could his sister be so dumb?

"Of course I let him." She replied, annoyed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's not fit to be Owsla!" Phyla's face darkened and she narrowed her eyes at him but he carried on, "He's just running straight into the paws of the Black Rabbit!"

"You're wrong. He might not be as good as Campion but he tries and I for one am proud of him." Her voice was calm but Vervain could hear it was taking her a lot of effort to keep it that way. He couldn't just let this happen though. Did Phyla really not realize what a grave mistake this was? Besides, how in Frith's name could _Flax_ get into the Owsla but not Nashia? Flax didn't have a shred of talent in his body! Vervain shook his head. That wasn't even the point.

"Trying won't do him much good." He retorted. "What use is he to Efrafa dead?" As the words left him Vervain realized he'd gone too far. Phyla's eyes flashed and he swore she even growled a little. The worst, however, were the tears at the edge of her eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize for being so blunt, to explain, but Phyla didn't let him. She got up and glowered down at him and some part of Vervain knew the words that were about to come, dreaded them more than any other.

"Well at least he does something! Unlike some rabbits!" Vervain flinched. "What use-" She stopped, biting back the words, and Vervain had no idea what possessed him to say what he said next.

"Say it." He mumbled, feeling himself choke up. First his father, then Nashia and now Phyla too... did they all resent his choice?

"No, forget about it." She answered coolly but Vervain pressed her, wanting her to actually say it, even though it hurt to hear it. Phyla looked at him, tears still stinging her eyes, the anger in them still very present. It was her kind nature that had stopped her from saying it, even when she wanted to, even when she was furious with him. She glared at him and in a soft yet chilling voice, one he'd never associate with his sweet sister, _ever,_ said, "What use are you to Efrafa alive?"

Vervain got to his paws and stormed off. Phyla didn't call him back, not that he had expected her to. He'd hoped she would but she didn't. Ignoring the tears welling up in him he ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to get away, and so he ran, exiting the warren. The patrol was just returning and he nearly crashed right into one of them, though who he didn't see, jumping aside just in time and speeding on, away from Efrafa. He heard some rabbit call after him and vaguely recognized Campion's confused voice but he didn't stop. He didn't need Campion to tell him he didn't accept him either. It was already bad enough. He wondered what Phyla would tell them when they noticed he was gone.

Would they even care? If they all thought he was just a waste of space, that he was nothing but a burden to Efrafa, would they even care?

 _Be sure to look after Efrafa._

Him, look after Efrafa? What a joke.

 _When I become Captain, will you become Chief?_

Chief. He'd never seen himself as a rabbit who could be a Chief. But still, Campion's enthusiasm had been contagious and he'd allowed himself to imagine it for a while. He had done so a few times actually, though he'd never admit it. He could see himself sitting on top of the outcropped rock with every rabbit in Efrafa below looking up at him with respect. He'd give some sort of inspiring speech like his father had been so good at. Then he'd receive his Captain's report. Campion was the Captain of course. Vervain couldn't really imagine any other rabbit becoming the next Captain. Nashia would be his second in the Owsla, while Phyla would be advisor to the Chief. It was perfect.

It was impossible.

Vervain skidded to a halt at the broken man bridge. He hadn't realized he'd come so far but it did occur to him that he hadn't been here often before. In fact, this was probably only the second time, the first being when his parents had shown them Efrafa's territory. He really didn't leave Efrafa, did he? But that had never bothered him. He liked being in the warren where it was safe. He only went out for _silflay_ and that was more than enough, especially with all the _elil_ around. A surge of panic shot through him. _Elil_. What if he ran into any _elil_ while he was out here? He nervously looked around but everything seemed quiet. There were no signs of _elil_ anywhere.

Cautiously, he hopped over to the edge of one of the holes in the bridge and stared down at his reflection in the river below. The sounds of the river slowly flowing by was soothing somehow. He could see some fish swimming back and forth and idly watched them. He was so mesmerized, so lost in thought, that he didn't hear a rabbit approaching from behind.

"Are you going to fish?"

Vervain jumped, nearly falling into the hole, and let out a startled squeak at Campion's comment. His heart beating frantically, he turned to Campion who looked a bit too amused with himself. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry, I thought you'd seen me coming." He didn't seem all that sorry if you asked Vervain.

"How did you find me?" Vervain asked, slowly breathing in and out to calm his heart.

"I followed your trail." Campion explained, "You weren't being very subtle." That didn't surprise Vervain. He hadn't even been aware of where he was going so it was a small miracle he'd run through the undergrowth completely unscathed.

"Why did you follow me?" That was the question he'd really wanted to ask. Campion looked at him for a moment before answering, "Because you're my friend." He made it sound like a given again. "Because you seemed upset and I was worried." He added simply, like he wondered why Vervain even needed to ask. Why did he need to ask? He regarded Campion who looked the very pinnacle of sincerity. Vervain hesitated. Should he ask him? He wasn't sure he could handle yet another rabbit denying him but the uncertainty was killing him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Campion asked when Vervain remained quiet.

"I..." He started, intending to tell Campion what had happened but changed his mind, deciding that wasn't what he really wanted. He didn't want to complain to him. "Can I ask you something?" He said instead.

"You just did." Vervain stared but laughed despite himself, "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"It made you laugh, didn't it? Learned from the best." Campion grinned at him and a part of Vervain felt he had no need to ask after all. "But, what is it?" No, he had to ask. He needed to be sure.

"Do you... do you think I'm useless?" His voice was soft and wavered a bit. "That I'm just a burden to Efrafa?"

"Why would you think that?" He sounded honestly surprised.

"Because... that's what Nashia and Phyla think..." He trailed off before adding, "And father... Mother probably thinks so too. Seems to be the general opinion about me." It came out more bitter than he'd expected. Great, after all his promises to himself he was still complaining. Hearing himself say it out loud just made him sound so pathetic. He wished he hadn't brought it up. He should've just lied and said everything was fine. He threw that promise away as soon as he'd made it though and carried on, "Everyone in Efrafa probably agrees." He'd been so delusional, thinking he was special, that all of Efrafa loved and respected him. They never did. They respected his parents and simply didn't want to insult their Chiefs by pointing out that their son was dead weight. Just another mouth to feed who contributed nothing.

"Not everyone thinks that." Campion answered but Vervain just snorted in disbelief, "Oh please, I don't even have any friends."

The next thing Vervain knew Campion slammed into him with his full weight, knocking him over. Dazed, Vervain lay on his back, trying to grasp what had just happened. Campion pushed him down with one paw, glaring down at him. He growled, "I'm your friend. I just said that, didn't I?"

Vervain looked away, "You're _everyone's_ friend."

"Perhaps I am but so what?" Campion bit back harshly. Then his tone was soft again, "You're my _best_ friend."

Vervain snapped his head at Campion, "What?"

The other buck lifted his paw off of Vervain to let him get back up, "I said: you're my best friend, Vervain. And I don't think you're useless or a burden at all." His solemn look was broken for a moment as he added, "A bit of a pain sometimes maybe." Vervain stared at him, unable to react. He could clearly see that Campion was telling the truth but he found it hard to believe... they were best friends?

Campion's expression turned serious again, "I know some rabbits have trouble accepting your choice. I know some think you should join the Owsla or dig burrows or gather _flayrah_ or whatever." Vervain winced. He'd come to that conclusion himself as well but hearing Campion say it made it all the more real. "You're not a burden to Efrafa, Vervain. You simply haven't had the opportunity to use your gifts yet."

Yes, yes, exactly, that was exactly how he'd thought about it! Campion understood... he really understood him.

Campion wasn't finished yet, "One day you will and then they'll see you for what you're really worth." He paused, seemingly contemplating something, then asked, "Do _you_ think you're useless?"

Vervain blinked. He'd never thought about that before. All this time he'd been worried about what his family thought of him that his own feelings on the matter hadn't been brought up. He thought for a moment but immediately knew there was nothing to think about. "No. I know I made the right choice." Else he'd have given into his family's expectations and changed. But he did believe he was right, that his way was the surest way to survive, he knew very well he wasn't strong like Campion or Nashia, nor was he a leader like his parents or the Captain, nor would he be a good mate or parent himself. Those were not the paths laid out for him. They were their paths, not his. He knew that in order to survive he needed to find his strength, a rabbit he could support, and who in return would protect him. Someone who would appreciate his ideas and valued his advice and company.

 _We could protect Efrafa together!_

He regarded Campion and briefly wondered if perhaps he was the rabbit he was looking for. He dismissed the thought as fast as it had come though. He knew Campion was important but it was different. Somehow, Vervain felt it was different, like they were both more support than strength, even though Campion was clearly strong. He had no clue how to explain it. He just knew.

"No, I don't regret it." He answered, his voice clear of doubt. It was also clear to him that he should apologize to Phyla for being so blunt but not for his intentions. Flax had no business in the Owsla. He thought of Nashia then and it dawned on him how similar yet opposite their situations were. She couldn't use her gifts either but everyone was well aware of them. Perhaps, he should apologize to her after all... a little bit at least.

"We should head back." Campion declared, "They'll be worried."

"You really think that?" Vervain asked. Because despite feeling a lot better, the fact remained that Phyla was furious with him.

"Of course." Campion replied, not a single doubt in his voice, "They're your family." And Vervain found he believed him.

* * *

 **This might be strange to say as the person who wrote this but this is my favourite chapter yet.^^  
**

 **Chibiscuit~**


	10. Regret & Reconciliation

**It took a while to get this done but as compensation it's the longest chapter yet! We shall ignore the fact that I wrote a much longer one-shot in the meantime :p But this chapter even has an actual action scene! Not used to doing those but I think it came out okay.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Regret & Reconciliation**_

They weren't that far from Efrafa when Campion abruptly stopped. Vervain followed suit, and looked back at him questioningly. Campion had his ears perked and sat up on his haunches. His face was grave and concentrated as he scanned the area around them. It made Vervain nervous. There could only be one good reason for Campion to be on such high alert all of a sudden. It had to be _elil_. Vervain inched closer to his friend, wanting to ask what he'd sensed but afraid to break his concentration. So he merely waited. What felt like an eternity passed in silence when a noise reached Vervain's ears as well. He angled them, trying to pick up what direction it was coming from, and when he did he swallowed hard. Efrafa was that way. Had _elil_ found their warren?

"Something is amiss." Campion finally spoke, his voice low and nigh a whisper. The words had barely left him when Vervain saw the undergrowth shake and rustle. Whatever was coming, it was moving fast and heading straight for them. Vervain was just about to suggest they make a run for it when something - or someone- burst from the bushes and skidded to a halt right in front of them. Wide amber eyes stared back at him, panic and surprise whirling in their depths.

"Nashia?"

"Vervain! You're-" Her eyes darted behind her and Vervain only then noticed the numerous wounds covering her. Some, the deeper ones, were still bleeding but Nashia seemed to pay them no heed. Her attention snapped back to him, "No time to explain. Run! Now!" The bushes rustled and for the second time that day a weight slammed into Vervain. At first he thought it was whatever _elil_ had been pursuing Nashia until he realised he was being pushed into the bushes. "Stay there." His sister ordered sharply before hopping away from the bush. Confused, Vervain peered out of it, just in time to see a weasel appear from the bushes in about the same manner Nashia had mere moments earlier.

"Nowhere to go, long earsss." It hissed out, its eyes glinting with menace at Nashia. "Oh! More tasty bitesss!" It added when Campion hopped to stand next to Nashia.

"The only one who'll get bitten is you!" Nashia growled. She crouched down in a pose that resembled that of the weasel's. Her ears lay flat on her back but Vervain doubted it was just in fear. It was folly to fight a weasel head-on! They should run and hide, that was what his instincts were telling him, so didn't they tell his sister the same? Or could she simply ignore them? He looked over at Campion and saw him lowered in a crouch similar to Nashia's -his attention fully focused on the weasel. He didn't appear to have any intention of running either. They were really going to fight it... Every muscle in his body tensed as the moments dragged on. The tension was killing him and he found it harder and harder to obey his sister's command to stay put. He wanted to run, he needed to run, and just when he was about to give in to his instinct, the weasel flew at Nashia. Vervain held his breath, praying to Frith for Nashia and Campion's safety. His friend didn't waste any time and jumped at the weasel, knocking him to the side before he could reach Nashia. The weasel crawled upright again and snapped its jaws at Campion but he'd already jumped safely out of reach. He circled the weasel, his eyes only briefly leaving it to give a small nod at Nashia. She nodded back and approached the weasel from the other side. Vervain was amazed, it was like the _elil_ had become the prey. The weasel snapped its head left and right, trying to keep an eye on both rabbits at once, but Vervain knew it was pointless. _Elil_ didn't have the gift of peripheral vision that rabbits had so it would have to pick an opponent soon. It turned its attention fully on Campion again, maybe because Nashia was already hurt and it thought she wasn't much of a threat.

It thought very wrong. The weasel had barely lowered its guard around her or Nashia charged at it, bit down hard on its hind quarters, taking some fur off, and jumping backwards. The weasel snarled as it whipped around to bite Nashia but as soon as it did, Campion attacked from the other side. He nearly got the weasel's neck but it turned just in time to divert the attack to its face. The weasel screamed in pain as it slashed at Campion to get him off. Campion let go just a little too late and the blow connected. Tiny drops of blood splattered on the ground. The weasel was in much worse shape, blood pouring from the wound Campion had made above its eye. It growled, backing away from Campion and Nashia. Vervain couldn't believe what he was seeing, they were actually driving the weasel off!

Nashia came to the same conclusion, "What? That all you got?" Taunting didn't seem like a smart thing to do to Vervain. The weasel grinned, baring its razor-sharp teeth at her. Vervain thought it was going to reply but instead it charged at Campion with such speed and ferocity that the buck couldn't respond in time. The weasel didn't bite but simply ran him over, hard, and then veered off to the side to attack Nashia.

Or so he'd thought.

In the next horrifying moment the weasel looked straight at him and its grin broadened. "Hello there, little hidden long earssss!" It came at him, completely ignoring Nashia, and Vervain thought he should run but his body refused to move. He was frozen in fear, unable even to close his eyes to await his impending death. He couldn't believe it would end like this...

An angry snarl pierced the air and it took Vervain a few moments to realize it wasn't coming from the weasel. The next thing Vervain saw was a bundle of fur crashing into the weasel just as it was about to pounce on him. Nashia. She clamped her teeth down in the weasel's neck, a growl erupting from deep within her, mingling with the pained screams of her opponent. This time Nashia didn't let go. The weasel shook and snarled, moved this way and that, eventually falling on his side in order to crush the rabbit still stuck to its throat. It seemed to work. Nashia's grip loosened and the weasel wasted no time in counter-attacking. It grabbed her, aiming for the neck, but ending up biting her back instead as she tried to manoeuvre out of the way. Blood splashed around during the struggle. Finally, the weasel had a good grip and flung Nashia away. She landed a few hops away. Motionless. Vervain's heart stopped at the sight. He was faintly aware of Campion hopping in front of her, glaring down at the weasel who hesitated.

"Next time, tastiesss." It hissed, "I know your scent." With those ominous words the weasel disappeared into the undergrowth. Campion collapsed to the ground and Vervain dashed from underneath the bush to his sister's side. She was bleeding heavily but her chest was slowly rising and falling so she was still alive. Vervain let out a breath of relief as he crouched down next to her. Gently, he began cleaning the cuts, trying to wash away the blood and force them to heal. He nearly had to gag at the taste of blood on his tongue but suppressed the feeling, concentrating fully on the task. Briefly, he glanced over at Campion to see how he was doing. "Campion?" He called questioningly. With a groan the other sat up and hopped over to them. He was limping. "I'm okay."

Vervain looked doubtfully at him until Campion gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine." He reassured him as he settled down next to Nashia. He regarded her injuries and a flash of worry appeared in his eyes. Without another word he began to cleaning her wounds as well. There were so many of them. How long had she fought the weasel before running and encountering them? What if she hadn't?

"Are you okay?" Campion asked, nodding his head at Vervain's chest and paws before continuing with his task. Puzzled, Vervain looked down at himself and noticed the blood splattered all over his fur. It had begun to soak in, feeling so sticky he wondered how he hadn't noticed before. He felt sick. This wasn't his blood. It was Nashia's, it was Nashia's because she'd jumped in front of him, because she placed her life on the line to protect him. How could he have ever doubted she cared?

"I'm..." He swallowed, "I'm fine." At least, physically he was. He bent over to clean another one of Nashia's wounds when she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned, "Vervain..." He was beside her in a flash, bringing his head close to hers. "I'm here."

"The weasel...?" She moved as if to get up but to no avail. Vervain gave her a lick over her head, "It's-" He started but shook his head and rephrased, "You chased it away."

"Vervain, I-" She paused - a pause that stretched on, her eyes fluttering close. Vervain gave her a small nudge, urging her to stay awake, afraid that if she went to sleep she might never wake up again. Campion was still diligently cleaning her wounds. The bleeding had stopped in most places but she had lost so much blood. Her fur was so covered in it, it was difficult to recognize her natural colour.

Her eyes opened again, if only slightly, "I... was brave, wasn't I?" Vervain had never heard his sister sound so fragile, so unsure of herself. So defeated. He didn't like it, didn't like the implications behind her words.

"Don't. Don't talk like that!" He practically yelled at her. A look of hurt appeared on Nashia's face and Vervain wanted to smack himself. Why did things always come out so wrong? "Don't talk like you're going to die." He elaborated. Nashia smiled at him, "I'm so tired..."

Panic rushed through him, "No, you have to stay awake! Please, Nashia, don't go to sleep!" He nudged her again but she didn't respond, "Yes, yes, you were brave! Do you hear me? You were braver than any other rabbit ever was!" Nashia let out a little laugh, it sounded strangled but amused, "Who's being dramatic now?"

Vervain laughed despite the tightness in his throat. If she could joke then she still had enough of her fighting spirit left. She could make it. If any rabbit could, it was Nashia. The Black Rabbit wouldn't take his sister away just yet.

"We need to move." Vervain was startled at Campion's comment. He'd nearly forgotten his friend was still there. Vervain nodded, "The weasel could come back."

"Not only the weasel." Campion replied, his face serious, "Other _elil_ will be attracted by the smell of blood. We've already lingered here for too long."

Vervain knew he was right. "Nashia, can you stand?"

"I'll try." She pushed herself up with her front paws but soon collapsed again, breathing heavily from the effort. Vervain worriedly checked her wounds to see if any had started bleeding again but it was difficult to tell at first glance. He just hoped they hadn't. She tried again, getting a bit further but she still collapsed. She let out a sigh, "This is no good... just leave me." Vervain stared in horror at the suggestion but it was Campion who spoke, "We're not leaving any rabbit behind." His tone was firm and final.

"I might be able to get up but I can't hop one step!" Frustration filled Nashia's voice. "Just go. I'll only bring ruin to Efrafa like this." The scent of blood hung heavily in the air and Vervain realized that if they headed back they could very well lead the _elil_ straight to their warren. Yet, where else would they go?

Campion remained silent. He must see the reason behind Nashia's words. Still, he looked unwilling to leave Nashia behind. He glanced at Vervain, "We could support you if you walk in between us. The going would be slow but we'd make it." Though his voice sounded steady and sure Vervain could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Exactly. Get up, Nashia. We can do this." He added, praying to Frith he appeared more sure than he actually felt. "You're not gonna let that weasel win, are you?" That got her attention. She pushed herself upright again and with great effort remained so. Vervain and Campion rushed to either side of her, supporting her, and they started off in the direction of Efrafa.

The going was even slower than Vervain had expected but he didn't show it. They moved in silence, the only sounds being an occasional groan from Nashia. Vervain could see that Campion was struggling as well. He was still limping and the extra weight on his sprained leg wasn't doing it any good either. The trail of blood they were leaving behind still worried him but there was no time to make a detour to the river and wash up first. Nashia needed to return to Efrafa where she could properly recover before she grew too weak from fatigue and blood-loss. The entire way Vervain kept his ears perked for any sounds but miraculously enough they came across no _elil_ at all. Vervain had no idea what'd they'd done if they had. Nashia was in no state to fight or run and neither was Campion really. That only left him but what use was he in battle? He'd proven his worth as a warrior already and it wasn't much. He shouldn't be in a battle at all. Look what his presence had gotten Nashia! And Campion too.

After what felt like an eternity, Efrafa came into sight and they were soon stumbling through the entrance. The Captain rushed out to meet them, asking too many questions at a time until Campion interrupted him with a simple "I'll explain later." Fatigue laced his voice.

"Nashia needs help." Vervain added, though the remark was rather obsolete. They'd barely entered Efrafa or Thyme rushed over to them, her face contorted into an odd mixture of relief, worry and anger. Phyla lagged behind, stopping a small distance away from them. Her ears were drooping, and her face looked worried but when Vervain caught her gaze she quickly cast it down, shuffling her paws. She looked guilty and upset.

"Bring her to our burrow. She needs rest." At Thyme's command, several rabbits rushed forward to support Nashia and take her away. Vervain let them though he was intent on following. Thyme stopped him, "I need you to fetch Cloudberry and Hyacinth." Vervain nodded and sped off in search for the two does. They knew more about healing injuries than any other rabbit in Efrafa. Nashia would be in good paws with them. He quickly found them -they'd been alerted by the commotion and had come to see what was going on- and explained where and why they were needed.

Cloudberry shared a brief look with Hyacinth, "You go check on her. I'll go gather some herbs." Hyacinth nodded. When Cloudberry had left she turned to Vervain, "Don't worry. Nashia is tough and we'll make sure she pulls through. Now, lead on." Vervain did just that and guided her to his family burrow. Nashia had already been settled in. The other rabbits had left except for Phyla who sat next to her sister, gently lapping her fur and murmuring encouragement. Hyacinth hopped past him and settled down next to Nashia. Her gaze slipped up and down her body, her eyes narrowed in thought and concentration. Nashia's eyes briefly fluttered open and Vervain gave her a smile. She meekly smiled back before closing her eyes again.

"Shouldn't she stay awake?" Vervain asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine. We're here to keep an eye on her." Hyacinth answered without turning her attention away from her patient. After completely checking Nashia over for the third time she cast a glance at the entrance, then back at Nashia and finally on Vervain. She opened her mouth as if to say something but seemed to change her mind.

"What is it?" Vervain prompted.

"There's something I need to get..." She trailed off.

"Well then go get it!" Vervain practically snapped. This was no time to hesitate! "We'll keep watch." Phyla added. Hyacinth nodded at her and hopped off, completely ignoring Vervain. He sighed and hopped closer to Nashia. Her flank slowly rose and fell. Her breathing was still rather shallow but it had at least evened out. He gave a quick lick over her head. She didn't respond.

"She's going to make it, right?" Phyla's voice was soft and low, Vervain almost missed it. There was fear in it, deep fear and worry, and also... guilt.

"Yes." He answered without missing a beat. "Yes, she is."

"How do you know that for sure? What if she- I don't- I-"

"Because, this is Nashia we're talking about." Vervain lifted his gaze and looked straight at Phyla. It was strange. He was scared and worried as well but for some reason the words came out steady now. "She's too stubborn to die."

Phyla let out a small laugh, "That she certainly is."

"Phyla." Vervain started when he saw the dark look in his sister's eyes return. "This isn't your fault."

Her eyes widened but she quickly looked away. "But it is... if I hadn't-" She stopped and Vervain didn't prompt her to continue.

"It isn't your fault." He repeated firmly. A silence settled over them. They both lay close to their sister, hoping to comfort her with their presence. If she was even aware of their presence.

"I'm sorry." Phyla murmured, her voice muffled. Vervain was about to repeat that it wasn't her fault -he'd say it as often as needed- but she continued before he could. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I-" She paused and sighed, "Just... I regret all of it."

"I'm sorry too." Vervain replied at length. The words weren't just aimed at Phyla. He hoped Nashia could hear him too. He didn't plan on apologizing often after all. "I really am." He wanted to add 'for being blunt', he wanted to say he still thought Flax and the Owsla don't mix but he didn't, afraid of getting into another argument. The last thing he wanted was to fight with either Phyla or Nashia. Once had been enough.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)  
**

 **Chibiscuit~**


End file.
